galactic_cataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
SP8-NK
A re-purposed GLD-M General Labor/Mining droid, SP8-NK (Special Programming 8) was now in service to Tirhir'eluroon, a Twi'lek Slicer who reprogrammed them. They follow the small green woman around the Galaxy, more as a companion than a servant. Urged on by dormant programming that Tirhire's Uncle had implanted in their brain module. Biography 38 BBY - Age 0 - Assemblage - Nubia SP8-NK was produced on Nubia first in 38 BBY as a simple mining droid by Industrial Automaton and was thus sent to Ryloth to work in the Ryll mines beneath the surface of the planet. Their existence was uneventful and to them not even worth remembering for the most part. They did their primary function as was directed by their programming through repairs and damage that the mines dished out against their frame. 21 BBY - Age 17 - Costs cut - Ryloth In 21 BBY, the final year of their function as a Mining Droid SP8 finally became too costly to continue to repair alongside the arrival of newer better droids, the large droid was fit for the salvage yard where they sat unused and offline for the next two years before finally being brought up by a Twi’lek technician of the Luroon family intended as a gift for his fourteen year old niece. 19 BBY - Age 19 - New Life - Ryloth The pair quickly set to work bringing the droid back online, the technician doing the physical repairs on their frame and the Twi’lek teenager doing the repairs required on SP8’s programming and software while adding things of her own desire and giving the droid more of its own free will. This was also when they were given the designation SP8-NK, or as Tirhire calls them “Spank”. For nine years SP8 accompanied Tirhire around Ryloth as she completed various Slicer jobs both from the Empire and the citizens of Lessu, during this time SP8 became more and more independent, with each maintenance period provided on them by Tirhire they adapted more and more to their new life; albeit slower than perhaps some higher category droids they were trying their best. Tirhire had chosen not to wipe their memory banks, not for her benefit or anyone else’s, but simply for the fact that it didn’t seem fair to remove the memory of the droid that would be her companion. Not that SP8 thought they had many interesting memories from back then anyway other than simply work away in the pits of a mine. 10 BBY - Age 28 - Capture - Ryloth It then came the fateful day that Tirhire was captured and taken from the planet. SP8 was sent to live with her parents, people who they were not entirely familiar with as Tirhire did her best to stay away from them as they always seemed to try to guide her away from the things she ultimately enjoyed doing''' ' Three years. Three years SP8 stayed with the pair who put up with the droid’s existence only out of respect for their daughter. Just as quickly as Tirhire was snatched from SP8’s existence was she suddenly thrust back into it. Her parents pleaded with her to stay with them but she refused, it was at this point that her uncle; the technician that brought SP8 in the first place put new programming into the droid.' ' A new protocol for them to follow. Protect Tirhir’eluroon, no matter what. This particular piece of information was not told to the female Twi’lek who would probably have it removed, instead it was done under the pretense of giving SP8 a quick maintenance check before Tirhire decided to leave the planet and take the droid with her. SP8 had enjoyed the relatively peaceful life with her parents even if they simply put up with the droid’ presence. They knew that continuing with Tirhire if she left the planet would not be completely safe and to uphold their new protocol they believed that staying on Ryloth was the best course of action. '''6 BBY - Age 32 - New Journey - Ryloth | Space' Of course Tirhire did not listen and they ended up leaving the planet anyway on the Zelada; a Kazellis-class light freighter that Tirhire owned. SP8 simply wants the Slicer safe and that was hard to do out in space in the Outer Rim. Thus the mining droid has been travelling with Tirhire ever since they left Ryloth in the year 6 BBY. SP8 in this time has acted as Tirhire’s bodyguard and even at times remote connection when she does not feel safe enough to make a physical appearance to wherever it is she is supposed to Slice. SP8 is now a jack of all trades as Tirhire’s companion and they plan on remaining with her till the end of their function. 5BBY - Age 24 - Someone New - Chandrila ONGOING ARCH Personality Positive Personality Traits Thinks objectively, their thoughts are not clouded by any personal emotions. They come off as having a very dry humour however and are quick to point out the things they observe about the people they surround themselves with. This mostly has to do with Tirhire herself and her actions and SP8’s disapproval of them. The droid is generally helpful and polite, however, they don’t limit their protectiveness just to Tirhire but to those that are in need. As long as helping them won’t put Tirhire in danger then they will at least attempt it. Neutral Personality Traits Linear thinking- SP8 cannot think abstractly. While is good for completing certain tasks and finding the quickest most efficient way to complete a task. When it comes to thinking of solutions to problems that don’t deal with simple tasks: Guard an object, follow orders. etc. SP8 cannot come up with plans on the fly and as a result must rely on Tirhire’s guidance. They also came with no gender programming. Neither masculine nor feminine was put into the droid. Thus, they are neither. Negative Personality Traits Protective of Tirhire to a Tee. To the point of self detriment or the detriment of others in an attempt to keep the Twi’lek alive. They will blindly follow orders and do what they believe is the best course of action even if that will end in their destruction. SP8-NK are indifferent about others that are not Tirhire, but will not be outright aggressive unless they prove a threat to her person. Skills | Abilities SP8 is an incredibly competent mining and labour droid, considering that is what their primary function used to be. They are also an efficient close combat fighter their impressive size and height and with adequate blaster skills. Those typical of a droid that aims for centremass and is more about spray and pray rather than precision. Equipment Weapons SP8-NK came equipped with a Durasteel drill tipped in Laminasteel bit in their left arm that rotates back when not in use (ala John Silver from Treasure Planet and his arm.) Otherwise they can use a blaster if provided with one. Armour Came standard with thick Durasteel plating, they have not been modified otherwise, their armour is durable enough to withstand the beating of a mine shaft collapse and a few blaster bolts; depending on their calibre of course. Vehicle Second hand Kazellis-class light freighter - Zelada - Tirhir’eluroon’s ship. But they also think of it as their own in terms of upkeep and maintenance.. (A larger explanation of the vehicle can be found in Tirhire’s bio.) Other * Vocabulator- The component that allows SP8 to speak, it is located on their chest. * Computer probe- Installed in their wrist, allows SP8 to integrate themselves with various systems including doors, computers and access panels. * Remote uplink- Tirhire has installed a remote uplink into SP8’s systems which allows her to connect through the droid into whatever system they themselves are plugged into. * Inbuilt Scramble Key- Rarely used by the droid but installed by Tirhire regardless, the scramble key runs off of the same systems as their computer probe does, which is in turn connected to the uplink Tirhire has linked SP8 to her Slicer computer through. Category:Droid Category:Zelada Crew